This application is submitted in response to PAR-05-050, Framework Programs for Global Health. Tufts University as a whole has an extensive portfolio of Global Health related education, scholarship, and research. However, these activities have not to date been overtly linked. We propose to build an administrative framework for this Global Health program at Tufts University. It will be housed in the Department of Public Health and Family Medicine at Tufts, which is also the seat for the public health programs at Tufts. We also propose to develop an interdisciplinary Global Health curriculum at Tufts. In this endeavor, we will utilize not only the wisdom, expertise, and resources existing at Tufts, but will also include those of partner organizations in Africa, India, and elsewhere. This project will in particular leverage the strengths of new and innovative internet based educational efforts at Tufts that are supported by NIH Roadmap Curriculum development funding. This project enjoys the highest level of support at Tufts. As the core administrative part of this endeavor, we will open an interdisciplinary Global Health concentration in the Tufts MPH program, the courses of which will be open to all students at Tufts. The public health programs have ongoing collaborative joint degree programs with most of the Schools at Tufts, including the Schools of Veterinary Medicine, Nutrition, Engineering, and the Fletcher School of International Law and Diplomacy. Through the mechanism of this concentration, we will engage relevant faculty, staff and students at these collaborating Schools in a variety of venues so as to build interdisciplinary education and research in the field of Global Health. Tied to the development of this administrative and educational core function is the development of a Curriculum in Global Health, which will be developed in conjunction with faculty from the Schools of Nutrition, Engineering, Veterinary Medicine, and the Fletcher School, as well as our partners overseas. Global Health is the term we use to describe the body of knowledge relating to medicine and public health all around the world. It includes subjects such as development economics, disaster assistance, malnutrition, and the treatment of water so it is safe to drink. Our project will support the education of students, and new research, that combines all of these knowledge areas.